Rockets are known from the field of armaments for example which comprise a sheath flow rocket engine. In comparison with rocket engines without a sheath flow arrangement, those utilising sheath flow enable a higher thrust to be obtained in certain circumstances.
For example, DE 103 25 170 A1 discloses a rocket in which an increase in thrust is obtained by means of an engine shroud. However, the rocket known from DE 103 25 170 A1 is not suitable for space flight drives because, in particular, fuel is supplied to the sheath flow which does indeed lead to an increase in the thrust but there is a simultaneous lowering of the efficiency.